Taskmaster
|tag1 = Sword Wielder |origin = Earth-616 |victory animation = Taskmaster looks tough. |crystal = TBA |ability1 = Bleed |ability2 = Armor Break |ability3 = Exploit Weakness |tier1 = No |tier2 = Yes |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = |tier6 = }}Taskmaster is a Skill Champion. Being a Skill Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Science Champions, but is weak to Mutant Champions. Bio Tony Masters was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who exposed to an experimental variant of the Super-Soldier Serum, called the Mnemonic Primer. It grants him the ability to duplicate any movement he sees, but at a cost. The huge amount of information his brain records, causes it to overwrite his own memories, replacing what little remains of his original self. Now known as Taskmaster he offers his skills to the highest bidder as a mercenary and combat trainer. Stats Abilities Passive *'Photographic Reflexes' **Each Unique Attack your opponent attempts decreases their Offensive Ability Accuracy by , while increasing your Perfect Block Chance by the same amount. **Each Unique Attack you make decreases your Opponent's Defensive Ability Accuracy by . **Being Struck by a Special Attack resets both of these abilities' effects. *'Exploit Weakness' **Taskmaster spots a weakness in the last attack his opponent attempts, which can be exploited by striking his opponent with that same attack within 10 seconds. **Successfully exploiting a weakness instantly deals Direct Damage. **An attack that will trigger Exploit Weakness will not trigger Passive Evades or Autoblocks. **After Exploit Weakness is triggered or expires it goes on cool down for 5 seconds. *'Learn the Foe' **Each time a Debuff is placed on Taskmaster, all future Debuffs placed on him have their Potency reduced by . **If the Debuff Potency reduction reaches 100%, Taskmaster becomes Immune to Debuffs. *'Heavy Attacks' **If Exploit Weakness is on Cooldown, the Cooldown immediately ends, and the target is set. **If Taskmaster has triggered Exploit Weakness in the last second, or his current Exploit Weakness target is a Heavy Attack, he avoids any incoming attacks for the first second of charging this attack. Signature Ability Locked= *'Intuitive Pattern Recognition' **As Taskmaster fights each opponent he gains greater and greater understanding of their combat style as well as their most likely reactions, making it progressively more difficult for them to use even their most potent powers against him. |-|Unlocked= *'Intuitive Pattern Recognition' **Increases Concussion Debuffs Durations by second(s). **Each time Taskmaster successfully triggers Exploit Weakness it places a Concussion Debuff on his Opponent reducing their Ability Accuracy by for 6 seconds, and resetting the Duration of any currently active Concussions caused by this ability. **If Taskmaster places 5 Concussions on his Opponent simultaneously, they convert into a Passive effect which reduces Ability Accuracy by for 15 seconds, counts as 5 Debuffs for Taskmaster's other Abilities, and removes the Exploit Weakness cooldown timer. While this effect is active, Taskmaster will not trigger additional Concussion Debuffs. Special Attacks *All Special Attacks gain Attack for each Debuff active on either Taskmaster or his opponent. *'Use their Weaknesses' **Taskmaster is a master of landing the perfect strike to disrupt his opponent's rhythm. ***Causes Bleed lasting 5 seconds and dealing damage, per Debuff triggered on the opponent this fight. Max Damage after 10 Debuffs. *'Steal their Strengths' **After even a single use, Taskmaster will turn even the most advanced of his opponent’s techniques back on them. ***Causes Armor Break lasting 10 seconds reducing Armor by per Buff triggered on the Opponent this fight. Max Damage after 10 Buffs. *'Ideal Counter' **Taskmaster uses his mastery of his opponent’s own tactics to develop the ideal counter strategy. ***If there is an active Exploit Weakness target it is automatically triggered, and it deals additional Direct Damage. ***Causes Bleed lasting 5 seconds and dealing Damage, per Debuff triggered on the Opponent this fight. Max Damage after 10 Debuffs. ***Causes Armor Break lasting 10 seconds reducing Armor by per Buff triggered on the Opponent this fight. Max Damage after 10 Buffs. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Taskmaster's Exploit Weakness and his Concussion Debuffs are very effective against opponents that rely on Passive abilities like Spider-Man (Classic)'s Evade and M.O.D.O.K.'s Autoblock. Weaknesses *Opponents that also can reduce Ability Accuracy will counter Taskmaster's Debuffs and those with multi-hit Special Attacks can counter his Photographic Reflexes. Recommended Masteries *'Deep Wounds' **The Bleed on Taskmaster's Special Attacks doesn't look terribly impressive on the surface, but it can stack up really quickly by stacking Debuffs over the course of a fight, and triggering it while several Debuffs are active on the Opponent. Its duration is also short enough that Deep Wounds can make a sizeable difference. *'Resonate' **Taskmaster has several abilities which build off of Debuffs on his Opponent, Resonate allows him to stack those abilities up as he goes about his standard gameplay rotation. *'Glass Cannon' **Much of Taskmaster's defense comes in the form of Perfect Block Chance, or evading the blow entirely, both of which neatly counter the extra damage from Glass Cannon, while allow him to fully benefit from the bonus attack. Trivia External Links References Navigation Category:Skill